Jessica Rabbit
Jessica Rabbit is Roger Rabbit's Toon human wife and the tritagonist in Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid feature film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the book Who Censored Roger Rabbit, she was an amoral upcoming star and former comic strip character, over whom her estranged husband, fellow comic strip star Roger Rabbit, obsessed over. In the film, she is re-imagined as a sultry-but-moral cartoon actress and singer at a Los Angeles supper club called the Ink and Paint Club. Trivia * According to Gary K. Wolf, the original creator of Jessica in his book Who Censored Roger Rabbit, she is based on Droopy's girlfriend Red Hot Riding Hood/Miss Vavoom (a cartoon character he lusted after as a boy), Tinker Bell, (her attitude) and Marilyn Monroe (her design). * Jessica's dress was originally going to sparkle all through the film, but this would have been too expensive, so it was done for only her "Why Don't You Do Right" scene, and after that is was put down to stage lighting. * In 2008, Jessica was selected by Empire Magazine as one of The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time. * A 57-year-old British grandmother, Annette Edwards, has spent thousands of pounds on plastic surgery and more to turn herself into the living embodiment of Jessica. * For her 2010 Halloween show (partially played in 3-D), Rachael Ray and her husband dress as Roger and Jessica. * In the first Tiny Toon Adventures episode, Babs Bunny turns into Jessica and Buster Bunny mentions Roger. In another episode, she made a cameo riding in a limo with Roger (with him voiced by Steven Spielberg). * Jessica has her own website at ImNotBad.com * The "Oh My God" music video featuring Lily Allen as an animated femme fatale is based on the famous "Why Don't You Do Right" scene. * A scene from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 called "Count Me Out" sung by Sheena Easton, has similarities to Jessica's "Why Don't You Do Right" scene. * There is an old photo seen in the background in the movie, revealing what Jessica was really supposed to look like. In it, she is given a dress that covers her cleavage and neck, shorter gloves, and Kathleen Turner's features and hair. * When concepts for a Roger Rabbit sequel were being tossed around in the early 90's, Jessica was going to be shown as a Nazi spy, before she meets Roger and later becomes his wife, thus a star. * While Jessica is attractive to the point where even human males lust after her, there are a few male characters who don't show an attraction to her, such as R.K. Maroon, Judge Doom, Baby Herman, Smarty, Psycho, Wheezy and Stupid. * In the original release of the film, there was a brief scene of nudity when Judge Doom tipped the Dip onto the road and Benny drove into it; when Jessica and Eddie went flying from the crash, a few frames of her without panties can be seen. This was altered in the home video and DVD release. Many adults complained about this, and it is rumored by many of them that "Writers drew Jessica without clothing". * In the film's early screen tests, Jessica Rabbit was voiced by Russi Taylor, the current voice of Minnie Mouse and Huey, Dewey and Louie. * Jessica Rabbit's "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way" is later used as the promotional poster tagline for Descendants. * As noted above, her characterization in the book Who Censored Roger Rabbit (which the film was loosely based on), Jessica Rabbit had the exact opposite characterization from the movie. In particular, she was revealed to be a porn star who also has been philandering, and has absolutely no loyalty or love for Roger Rabbit. This ultimately ended up being retconned in later books to have her be closer to how she acted in the film, while her characterization in the first book was due to a dream she had. Category:Disney Universe Category:Divas Category:Red Hair Category:Big Breasts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Beastiality Category:Americans Category:Female